The Candy Striper & The Delinquent
by Strawberriesaresexy
Summary: Roxas is a volunteer at a hospital that Axel is sent to. Feelings and conflicts ensue. Akuroku. T for Coarse Language and Violence. New rating for Eventual Lemons and Death.
1. The Candy Striper Meets The Delinquent

**A/N**: So, this is only my second fic and I don't really know how it is myself. I have a lot of mixed feelings about how it turned out, but I plan on seeing it through to the end. This is set in our world. Roxas is designed to 16 and Axel is 18. I hope you'll all review & flames are very welcome. If you felt the story sucked, I want to know. The chapters will get much longer from here on in and the rating may change to M. Also, I'm considering adding some SoraRiku.

Axel woke up to a blond boy humming a happy tune & walking into his room. The blond walked his way across the small room to the ceiling to floor windows. He opened the curtain to let the sun shine into the white room and most annoyingly on to Axel's face. The blond beamed at Axel over his shoulder at the groaning redhead. "Good morning. Well, really good afternoon."

Axel opened his eyes completely with every intention of telling the chipper blond off, but instead he found himself staring. The blond with his bright smile was illuminated in sun light. Where Axel came from no smile was that kind or sincere and no one looked so pure and innocent. He was beautiful. Axel sat up with a groan. He sighed as he ran his large hand through fiery red hair. "Just who are you to walk in here and wake me up?" Axel raised his eyebrows questioningly.

The blond pulled up a chair to Axel's bed. "My name is Roxas. I'm a volunteer here and the nurses thought, you know, since you've been through a lot and all maybe you'd want someone close to your age to talk to." Roxas held his hand out for Axel to shake.

Axel didn't shake the hand though. He threw his head back in out right laughter. "So you're a candy striper?"

Roxas scowled. "If this were the 1940s and I were a girl, I would be a candy striper."

Axel continued to laugh. "Do you have to wear the red and white striped dress too?"

Roxas's face turned red in a mixture of embarrassment and anger. "I am not a candy striper!"

Axel calmed down enough to stifle his laughter. Axel had been sent to the up scale hospital only yesterday, but he had already started to lose his mind to the boring white walls and the hum of electric lighting. "You know, this place was so bleak I thought I'd go out of my mind with boredom, but I think I just found my new source of entertainment."

Roxas pouted. "I'm not some toy."

"C'mon, Rox, cheer me up. I've been through a lot." Axel smirked.

"Rox?" Roxas crinkled his nose in distaste. "We're already on to nick names?"

"I live on the edge. I never know when I might die so I move fast. You gotta keep up. Got it memorized?" Axel winked.

"Do you have a fatal disease or something?" Roxas asked beginning to look concerned.

"Nah, this time I'm here for a stab wound."

"Y-you got stabbed?" Roxas's eyes grew wide. "Are you okay? Did you file a police report? They'll catch the bastard that did it I'm sure."

Axel snickered. It was just as he had suspected; this kid was sweet and innocent. He didn't grow up on the streets the way Axel had. Axel didn't know why, but this kid made him start to feel something he hadn't felt before. It wasn't fear. It wasn't the comradary he felt to his fellow gang members. It was something else. "I don't think so. Hey, you know what you can do to make me feel better? Show me to the smoking area." Axel reached for the blood stained sweater on the nightstand (presumably put there by a nurse) that he had worn in. He found a pack of cigarettes and put one between his lips.

"Oh, you can't smoke in here and you're bedridden so-"

"So no smoking?" The cigarette fell from his lips. This was going to be hell.

* * *

><p>So want to hear a hilarious story? I orginally posted this "candy striper" then I got corrected. They said it should be "stripper." This being when I got off work too tired to notice I changed it. My sister points it out to me later that I made Roxas sound like a pool dancer in a kink bar. I was so embarrassed. Anyway, it's definitely right now that I've posted, reposted, and re-reposted. Two "p"s has him taking off clothes. One "p" makes him a good boy. Let's keep it that way. Lol, I have GOT to pay closer attention.<p> 


	2. The Deliquent Kisses The Candy Striper

Roxas heard laughing from the room Axel's room. He smiled to himself. Axel was visiting with his friends, surely that would cheer him up. Roxas hated seeing chronic pain bring so many patients depression.

He peeked into the room just to see a patient smile. He poked his head into the door to see Axel laughing with a tall blond man. Roxas found himself breaking into a grin as well. Axel's laughing was a great sound, so full of life and happiness.

Axel spotted the boy in his doorway and smirked. "Well, if it isn't the candy striper. Hey, come in." Axel gestured for Roxas to come closer to his bed.

"I'm am _not _a candy striper." Roxas mumbled. He walked into the room hesitantly, but nonetheless smiled warmly at the man sitting down next to Axel's bed. "Hi. I'm Roxas. It's so nice you came to cheer your friend up."

"Yup, I'm a saint." The boy laughed.

Axel snickered. "Hardly. Rox, this is my best friend Demyx."

"Nice to meet ya." Demyx grinned a bright, toothy grin at Roxas before turning his attentions back to Axel. "So like I was saying Saïx is pissed. He is hunting Marluxia down for this."

"I'm the one that's gonna make that bastard pay. Got it memorized?"

"How you gonna do that? You're laid up in this bed. He got you so good you can't even come have a smoke with me."

"I won't ever let a traitor like him get away with scarring my perfect body."

"Marluxia…?" Roxas said drawing the attention back to him. "Is that who did this to you? Axel, you should tell the police!"

Demyx leaned in to Axel and whispered. "This kid for real?"

Axel nodded. "Candy striper's always like this. He's a good kid."

"Don't dismiss me, Axel! I'm worried about you!"

Axel couldn't help but grin. It'd been a while since anyone genuinely cared for him that much. Roxas didn't even know him that well. This kid was the kind of innocent nothing could taint. Axel was drawn to it like a moth to a flame.

"As am I." A stern looking middle aged man with the same red hair as Axel said as he walked in. He wore a black suit with his slicked back. The air around him was an air of importance and discipline.

Axel's smirk turned to a scowl. "What are you doing here, old man?"

"My son lands himself in the hospital and I'm not allowed to visit him? Besides, your mother refuses to see you now so I thought on the misguided notion that you might want to graduate I'd bring you your all the class work you can make up." The man dropped a stack of book and papers onto the nightstand next to Axel's bed. "Don't disappoint me anymore, Axel. Just get this done." With that the man left.

"Dude, that was intense." Demyx said in awe.

Axel just reclined back into his bed, glaring. "Forget him. He thinks I give two shits about what he wants me to do. Well, forget that. Life's too short to work myself to an early grave."

Roxas shook his head. "Axel, you have to rearrange your priorities. I'm gonna help you with this work. And I'm sure Demyx will too."

Demyx laughed before seeing Roxas's deadpan. He realized then he was serious. "Welp, guess that's my cue to leave. Later, Axe." Demyx stood from his chair and left in a hurry.

"I'll still help you."

Just then Sora poked his head into the room. "Hey, Roxas. Namine wanted you to draw with her if you have the time. Besides, Dr. Riku is coming to check up on this patient soon."

"Oh…of course. This isn't over Axel. I'm going to help you."

"C'mon, Rox. Give me a break I'm injured." Axel pseudo pouted.

"Like I care." Roxas laughed walking out the door with Sora.

"So…" Sora put his hands behind his head walking through the halls with Roxas. "He's kinda hot."

Roxas blushed slightly. "Sora! It's not like that."

"Oh, sure. You offer to do extra homework allllll the time. How could I forget."

Roxas punched Sora's arm playfully. "Whatever. I don't care what you say. He just needs some help."

"Oh yeah, does he need some help out of his pants?" Sora winked.

"I don't know. Is that what you help Dr. Riku with?" Roxas challenged with a smirk. Sora punched him lightly.

As they reached Namine's room Sora stopped and looked at Roxas with genuine concern. "He rubs me wrong. Please be careful. I know he was stabbed and…if you lost someone again…"

"I'm okay, Sora…but thank you." Roxas gave a small, strained smile.

* * *

><p>Axel looked as the long silver haired man went about checking the machines and jotting things down on a clipboard. The man's eyebrows were knit together in concentration. "You're lucky that internal damage wasn't too bad. He just narrowly missed a lung."<p>

"Hey, doc, what can you tell me about candy striper?" Axel asked ignoring the more pressing matter of his health.

This peeked the doctor's interest. His face turned to one of pure malice. "One of our volunteers? Which one?"

"Whoa, work on your bedside manner there, killer. Just wanted to know what makes a kid like Roxas tick." Axel held up his hands in surrender.

Riku let out a breathe of relief. "Oh, Roxas. I know vaguely about his life. He's from an upper middle class family. Attends high school with our other volunteer. The apple of his parents' eyes. He had a twin brother who was quite brave."

"Had?" Axel questioned with a raise of his eyebrows.

"That's not for me to tell you about. What I can tell you is that you shouldn't be here too much longer. A week tops. You're healing very nicely. In two days, you can begin walking, but don't over do it or you'll reopen the wound."

Axel's face lit up. "And then I can go out for a smoke."

Riku sighed exasperatedly. "Yes, you can continue to work on that cancer. Excuse me." With that Riku started to make his way toward the door, but stopped in the doorway. Over his shoulder he warned, "Roxas may seem strong, but he's very fragile. This wouldn't concern me, but if anything were to happen, it'd upset our patients and our staff. It might be best to leave this one alone."

"Wish I could, doc."

* * *

><p>Roxas had stayed true to his word. He'd come in to Axel's room the next day totting an over stuffed bag and declared that they would get his homework done. Axel had faked stomach pains and begged for the doctor, but Roxas had looked at him straight-faced and said to stop being baby.<p>

It was two hours later and they had finally finished all of Axel's math. Roxas sat on the edge of Axel's bed leaning into him to see the book. When Axel closed the book, Roxas sighed heavily. "Great. Let's start your English. Can I count on you to read this?" Roxas held up The Kite Runner.

"Read it aloud to me, Rox." Axel asked with his best puppy dog eyes.

Roxas rolled his eyes. "C'mon Axel. I should hope you can read by now."

"If it's in your voice, it'll be more interesting."

Roxas blushed. He hated that Axel had this affect on him. He couldn't quite tell why he was so drawn to the redhead, but he couldn't deny that he was. Maybe it was because Axel was so fun and easy-going. Roxas felt like they were the only one's in the world while they were in his room together. "Fine. I like this story anyway. It's about tragedy and family."

"So you can relate, huh?" Axel's face went oddly serious.

"Wh-what are you talking about?" Roxas asked taken aback. Axel couldn't know about that…could he?

"Your brother. It was mentioned in passing to me that you once had one. What happened to him?"

Roxas caught his breath going uneven. It had been a year. He should've been able to talk about this by now. "He was my twin, Ventus. H-he died of Leukemia. He was the best guy too. He helped everyone. Everyone loved him. When he died it was devastating, but you know it ha…" Roxas's voice trailed off as he began crying. He couldn't stop himself. He felt so pathetic. "Damn it. I'm sorry, Axel. I shouldn't be crying in front of a patient. I'm so weak."

Roxas wasn't fragile. He was strong. He had dealt with the death of someone he loved so much without falling into depression or acting out. He could take anything life threw at him and still be the best person Axel knew. In that moment, Axel felt like he understood him better than everyone else. "You're not weak, Rox. I think it's amazing that you can still come here and get close to us patients even if we might die too, just to help us." Axel wiped away Roxas's tears. He couldn't hold himself back. He started to lean in closer to the boy, his eyes closing. Before their lips met, Sora came barging in.

"Roxas!" Sora yelled.

Roxas turned around, tears still coming at full force. He couldn't speak evenly. "He-Hey, Sora. I was just telling Axel about Ven."

Sora shook his head. He helped Roxas off the bed. He walked him toward the door. "It's okay, Rox." He repeated soothingly.

Axel silently thanked the brunet. He was really losing his cool around Roxas too easily, but how could he act like the boy didn't pull on his heartstrings? He was everything Axel wasn't. Axel thought he'd hate a goody two shoes like Roxas, but you couldn't hate someone that just genuinely cared. You had to like them. Maybe he liked him too much.

* * *

><p>It was almost the end of visiting hours when Roxas came back in. Axel had been sleeping, but he had woken up when he heard the door. Still, he kept his eyes closed. He wanted to see what Roxas had to say to him. People were more honest when they thought no one was listening.<p>

"Thank you for listening, Axel. Most people are just trying to get me over it. I don't even feel like I got a mourning period. That really helped me. I guess I should've told you when you were awake. Oh, well. It's better that you sleep anyway." Axel felt Roxas brush some hair out of his face. "You know, you're really kind. I don't know why you put up that façade. You're pretty handsome too." Roxas laughed a little to himself. "Well, good night, Axe." Axel heard the door shut.

It'd been too hard to pretend to be asleep through that. He had to do something about his feelings for Roxas. He couldn't keep living like this.

* * *

><p>Roxas walked into the hospital room of his new fiery redheaded friend to find the redhead out of bed, but more pressingly shirtless, wearing only loose fitting sweat pants hanging around his waist. Roxas found himself staring. The redhead's chest was so well defined. He couldn't help, but wonder what it felt like.<p>

"Hey, candy striper. What you staring at?" Axel smirked.

Roxas blushed furiously. He lifted his eyes up to the tattoo under the redhead's collarbone. The black, heavily inked "VIII" was odd to Roxas so it would be his scapegoat. "Oh, I, um, didn't know you had a tattoo."

"This?" Axel pointed to his tattoo. "It's kind of a gang symbol. Personally needles freak me out. I never would have done it if Demyx weren't with me plus you're not really in the gang 'til you have one." Axel shrugged.

"A gang? Axel, you should know better than that! That's so stupid and reckless! You could've been killed!" Roxas stomped his feet.

That was what broke the camel's back Axel grabbed Roxas the shoulders and pulled him in so close that he was practically standing on Axel's feet. Then Axel crashed his lips into Roxas's and to his surprise he wasn't pushed away. No, his kiss was returned just as zealously if not more so. Axel wished it could have gone on forever, but eventually, Roxas pushed him away.

Roxas's face turned tomato red. "I… You…" He sputtered before finally he yelled, "I have to go." And he turned on his heels and bolted right out the door.

Axel started to chase him, but when he gained too much speed his side hurt and he was forced to stop. Leaning against a wall in pain he muttered, "What the hell?"


	3. The Candy Striper Runs Away

**A/N: **Jeez, it's been a super long time. I wonder if anyone reads this anymore... Regardless, I always finish a fic I start. So here's the new chapter for those that are reading. The change from T to M seems inevitable now. So sorry, that will definitely happen next chapter as Axel leaves the hospital and pressures Roxas. Anyway, enough of that. Here it is. Enjoy! R&R, if you have the time. Also, I don't own Kingdom Hearts or less 358/2 would have gone differently.

"Just so we're clear, chasing our volunteer down the halls constitutes as over doing it." Riku said as he looked down disparagingly at the redhead groaning in pain. Riku had been the first to find Axel using the wall as crouch and holding his side in pain. He'd begrudgingly helped the lanky man back to his bed.

"Doc, I need morphine." Axel did his best to sound on the edge of death.

"I should make you suffer. This is what you get for not heeding my warning. I said, 'don't chase Roxas; he's fragile.' So you literally chase him."

Axel glared at a spot on the wall as he answered. "I don't think you know him very well. He's not as fragile as you seem to think he is."

"I've known him for a year now. Are you saying that in three days you know him better than I do?"

"Yeah, I guess I am."

Riku shook his head as Sora popped his head into the room. He blushed when he saw Riku, but entered nonetheless. "Oh, I didn't mean to interrupt."

"It's fine." Riku seemed to soften seeing the boy. "What do you need Sora?"

"I'm here on business, of course. Roxas wanted me to make sure that you did that homework." Sora said walking up to Axel's bed. "Personally, I didn't want to after how you treated my best friend! Chasing him like that!" Sora shrugged still frowning, "he insisted though."

"Sora, you're his best friend?" Axel asked as an idea popped into his head.

"Yup." Sora puffed his chest out with a proud grin.

"Then why did he run from me?"

"Hmmm, I dunno. I didn't really get details. I'm just keeping you away." Sora said resolutely.

Axel groaned leaning back into his bed. "I miss Candy Striper. You guys are too stiff."

* * *

><p>Roxas was still in the hospital. He'd resigned himself to drawing with Naminé. The poor girl didn't have any family to speak of and sometimes it was very apparent that her mind was slipping away. Roxas wanted to give the deprived girl all the attention she deserved, but he couldn't stop his mind from racing. Racing with thoughts of Axel and the kiss.<p>

Roxas ran his fingers over his lips lightly. The kiss. He hadn't wanted it, really he hadn't. But if that were true, why did he kiss back? He sighed exasperated. Even he knew he must have wanted it. It's not like he pushed away. Roxas shook his head and went back to his drawing.

"Roxas," The blonde girl spoke up looking from her sketch. "Why are you here? I thought you were giving that new patient special attention."

Roxas blushed furiously, trying his best to play it cool. "Wh-why would I do that? Just because he's funny and nice and looks good shirtless? No way." Roxas swore internally. Even Naminé would pick up on that.

"I saw him chase you. It's not nice to worry him like this." The blonde said returning to her sketch.

"You don't know what happened." Roxas muttered crossly.

"Was it something like this?" Naminé held up her picture to reveal it was of the two boys kissing rather passionately.

"This is what you draw all day?" Roxas yelled his blush back full force.

Naminé giggled to herself. "I could just tell. The way he chased you, I knew how badly he wanted you. The way you ran I knew you much you wanted to push away from your feelings. Stop hiding out in my room, Roxas. He isn't going to be here much longer."

"He's in a gang you know. He's bound to be killed one day and then what? I'll have let myself get close to him. By then I might even be in love with him. I just got over Ven's death. I can't go getting close to another person that'll just die and leave me behind!" Roxas was getting worked up despite himself. He didn't want to push all of this on Naminé, but he needed to talk about it to someone.

"Okay, so don't go for it. But everyone dies sometime. Sora could die tomorrow in a car accident on his way over here for all you know. Then what? Will you have regretted all the fun times you had with Sora because you'll be sad eventually?"

Roxas though about it for a moment, intending to defend himself to the girl when he thought of a defense. But he never did think of one.

* * *

><p>Sora, Roxas, and their friends Xion and Kairi were eating lunch the next day at school. More accurately Kairi, Xion, and Sora were eating while Roxas just picked at his food. When he had mashed it up to the point of being unrecognizable, Sora commented. "Rox, are you upset about something? Like Axel?"<p>

"A-Axel? Why would I be upset about him?" Roxas asked, still sulking.

"Because he won't do a damn thing. I can't get him to work. I'm sorry, Rox." Sora frowned.

"Who's Axel?" Kairi asked. "A patient at the hospital?"

"Yeah," Sora said. "He'll probably be out soon though. Which is good because he's been giving Roxas a really hard time."

Xion began examining Roxas carefully. Roxas began to look to the side to avoid eye contact with the brunette. She could read him like a book and Roxas couldn't have any of his friends knowing he had kissed Axel. It would lead to only two things: serious conversations about their relationship and fire crotch jokes. After a minute of scrutiny Xion said, "Roxas, what happened between you and this guy?"

Roxas sighed. He continued to look down at his food as he spoke. "Guys, I don't want to talk about it. I mean it was just one kiss—"

"Kiss?" Kairi and Sora yelled in unison.

"Was there tongue?" Kairi quickly followed up.

Roxas blushed a deep red. "Maybe… It's not important."

"So are two like going out?" Kairi asked bubbly with new gossip.

"Nu-huh." Sora answered for him. "Roxas ran away."

"Well, do you like him?" Xion still kept a probing eye on Roxas.

Roxas began sulking again. "Unfortunately. But how can I not like him? He's nice, really. You wouldn't know it at first, but he is. And funny." Roxas tacked on smiling at a memory of Axel. "He's such a sarcastic smart ass."

"So go for it!" Kairi encouraged.

"No." Roxas said with finality. "He's headed down a road of self destruction. I won't get closer to him."

"We'll see." Xion said.

* * *

><p>Roxas was walking to Naminé's room when she saw Xion skulking through the halls. Curiously, he began to follow her. She should have had no business here after all. She had no sick relatives and she didn't volunteer. He followed her all the way to Axel's room where she entered without a second thought. However Roxas remained paralyzed. Too afraid to face Axel to walk in.<p>

Meanwhile Xion sat in the chair next to the door without a word. Axel eyed her suspiciously. "Can I help you?" Axel asked raising an eyebrow.

"You're really handsome." Xion said with a smile. "I can see why Roxas wants you."

"Candy Striper wants me?" Axel asked taken aback. "But he ran away and sent the idiot to visit me in his place."

"He thinks you're on a road to self destruction. I think he's afraid that you might die after he really falls for you. He tries to act like Ven's death was nothing, but it really shook him up. He's afraid to make connections to others."

"So how do I tell him to trust me when he won't talk to me?" Axel asked.

"He's waiting outside. I know a way to get him in." Xion cleared her throat and in almost a moan called out, "Oh, Axel! You animal!"

Roxas immediately ran into the room. Xion smiled as she stood up. She patted Roxas on the back. "Talk to him, Rox. He likes you." With that she walked away leaving the tense air for Roxas and Axel to share.

Roxas looked to the floor as he began to explain himself. "Listen, I know I've confused you. Xion must have told you a lot, but…you got stabbed you know. If that happens again, you could die and then what would I do?"

"Roxy, I can take care of myself. This is the first time I ended up here. So trust me. If anything happens again, I'll quit everything. So…give me a chance?"

Roxas sighed walking over to sit on the edge of Axel's bed. "It won't be a walk in the park you know. I'm still insecure and you're still reckless."

"Even so I wouldn't want to die thinking about the one who got away. I'd be content if this just meant enough to you for you to cry at my funeral."

"Idiot! Don't talk like that." Roxas moped, his hand drifting over to lay on top of Axel's.

Axel smirked at the small display of affection. "That's not gonna be enough, Candy Striper." Axel pulled Roxas down into a deep kiss. Roxas was eventually pulled down into the bed where Axel straddled him, his hands began to roam Roxas's body. His mouth moved to Roxas's neck. When he began to fiddle with the button of Roxas's pants, Roxas pushed the redhead away.

"Axel, I-I don't think I'm ready to have sex." Roxas panted out, flushed.

Axel looked down at the blond, annoyed. "Are you serious?"

"Yes. I'm very serious." He said trying to yank the redhead's hands out of his shirt.

Axel groaned loudly and hung his head down so it laid on Roxas's shoulder. "You were right. This isn't gonna be easy."


	4. The Delinquent & the Candy Striper Date

**A/N:** So, sorry this took so long. I have the whole story mapped out now, so it shouldn't take so long. I aim to have the next chaoter up in a max of two weeks. Also, I don't support KairiXDemyx, but she needed a boyfriend to fill the scene and it seemed like they fit together. Anyway, enjoy. Oh, and I don't own Kingdom Hearts or _The Outsiders_.

Axel was finally out of the hospital and he felt even better than when he'd gone in. He was still in pain from time to time, but he had Roxas by his side and he planned to keep it that way. However, he wasn't planning to let anyone less know about his new boyfriend. His gang would torment the innocent boy, asking questions about Axel's manhood which would lead to questions about why Axel hadn't "hit that ass yet" as Axel knew Demyx would put it.

Fate, however, had other plans.

The day after Axel was discharged, he had planned to take Roxas on their first date. He had just picked up the blond who now sat fiddling with the radio of his car. When he was satisfied with the station he grinned at his new boyfriend. "So, where are we going?"

"It's a surprise." Axel said bringing his lighter to the end of the cigarette dangling idly from his mouth.

Roxas smiled slightly to himself looking out the window. He didn't want to tell Axel, but this was his first date. Axel had even been his first kiss. It was all so exciting to him. This wouldn't be so embarrassing if he were with another 16 year old, but Axel had seemed so experienced.

"…creepy." Axel finished his sentence and Roxas realized he had zoned out.

"What?"

"Your friend, that black-haired skinny girl, she's kind of creepy." Axel repeated.

"She just wants what's best for me. I actually think it was very sweet of her. If she hadn't pulled that stunt, I don't know if I would have talked to you before you were discharged." Roxas said, a light pink blush coloring his cheeks as he remembered the day at the hospital.

Axel put the car in park as they reached their destination. He leaned over the seats to be face-to-face with Roxas. "Then I guess I'm grateful too." With that he brought their lips together, in a deep kiss, but before anything could get too heated Roxas pushed him away. "Um, where are we?"

Axel returned to his own seat a little disappointed. "This is one of my usual haunts. I thought maybe you'd appreciate it too." Axel stepped out of the car and hurried to open Roxas's door.

Roxas paled. It was a strip mall and the main attraction was a loud sport's bar. Maybe this had been a horrible idea. They hadn't connected the way Roxas thought. "A-a bar?"

"You thought I'd take you to a bar?" Axel laughed. "No offense Roxy, you didn't seem the drinking type."

Roxas let out a breath of relief that he had subconsciously been holding. "So why are we here?"

"Just come with me," Axel grabbed the boy's hand and began to lead him toward the smaller building at the end of the strip mall.

Roxas gasped as he walked in. "This is amazing!" He exclaimed, taking in the sight. The shop was a café dimly lit only by paper lanterns. Dozens of them hung from the ceiling around tastefully decorated tables. Each table had a purple lace trimmed tablecloth with a small vase where a lotus blossom floated atop the water.

Axel smirked at the younger boy's reaction. He didn't bring the guys here for the obvious reason that they'd destroy it, but he knew Roxas would like it. Axel lead the boy to a table in the back.

Roxas's eyes still shone with wonder as he asked. "How did you find this place?"

"I was drunk. I came from that bar and I was looking for the tattoo parlor on the other end of this strip mall with Xigbar when we found this place. He declared it the worst looking tattoo parlor ever and we left, but I liked it. I'm glad I remembered it the next day." Axel said.

"It's so peaceful." Roxas beamed. "I can't believe it's next to that bar."

"We're mostly for the wives or girlfriends of men at that bar. Gives them some place they can hear themselves think." A brunette woman in a belly shirt said, walking up to the table. "I'm Tiffa and you," she said examining Roxas closely, "are the first boy Axel has ever brought here."

"We're on a date." Axel grinned at the scantily clad waitress. "Roxy here was the candy striper at the hospital I've been at."

"I am not a candy striper." Roxas huffed. "I got this smart ass on his feet and quite frankly I am starting to regret it." Roxas smirked playfully at Axel.

Axel returned the teasing grin. He leaned across the table to give Roxas a quick peck. "You're so mean for such a sweet kid."

Tiffa squealed in delight. "You guys are so cute! What can I get you?"

"He's gotta the cake don't you think?"

"Definitely!" She agreed scribbling it down on the notepad before sashaying back to the kitchen only to promptly return with a piece of chocolate cake for both of them.

"Try it." Axel looked expectantly at the younger boy.

Roxas snickered at how childlike his boyfriend was being before taking a bite. His eyes widened. It was the most delicious thing he had ever eaten.

"German chocolate, homemade frosting, it's amazing. I always wanted to take someone special here."

Roxas blushed. "Axel, thank you for taking me here." He looked down in embarrassment as he admitted, "this is the first date I've ever been on. All my friends told me not to look forward to anything special, and I didn't, but this is great."

"You're so damn cute sometimes." Axel put his hand on top of Roxas's on the table. "Even if this doesn't get you out of your pants it was worth it to see that smile. If it does get you out of those skinny jeans, I'm okay with that too." Axel winked suggestively.

Roxas took his hand back as he grumbled, "Perv." Despite the grumbling and perverted comments, Roxas found he nothing could ebb the happiness and nervous energy in the pit of his stomach.

* * *

><p>Roxas and Axel were walking down the strip mall to get back to their car. Roxas was telling a story animatedly about Sora and Axel was snickering along to the story. Axel laced his fingers with Roxas. The smaller boy looked at their two hands intertwined and beamed at Axel. Axel wanted the perfect ending to their date. He wouldn't even push for anything tonight. He would take Roxas home, kiss him, and be on his way with every intention of calling the next day.<p>

Unfortunately, it was not this simple.

A main forced his way between Axel and Roxas throwing an arm around each boys shoulder, looking a little dilapidated with the height difference. When each boy turned to see who had broken them apart, they were surprised to see Demyx.

"Well, look at this." Demyx said with a cheeky grin as he looked from Roxas to Axel. "I didn't know you guys were so comfy together. It's just so cute." Demyx pinched Roxas's cheek, only to have his hand swatted away.

"Demyx, what are you doing here? Are you drunk?" Axel said annoyed, as he shrugged the blond's grip off his shoulder.

"Maaaaybe." Demyx chuckled wrapping both his arms around Roxas. "Roxas, my man. So you're taking it from Big Red now, eh? You could do better."

"Hey!" Axel interjected. He pulled Roxas out of Demyx's arms. "Dem, you're being a cock block."

"Come drink with us, Axel! Xigbar, Saix and I are getting smashed and you _know_ those two are only fun when they're drunk."

Roxas shifted awkwardly. He was hoping he wouldn't have to think about Axel's lifestyle on this date. It was still a little too frightening. What if Axel ditched him to go drinking? He hoped Kairi wouldn't mind picking him up.

While Roxas was already making back up plans, Axel shook his head. "Candy Striper and I are on a date man back off. I gotta take him home."

"Take him home? Ha. Like I believe that. You're gonna take him back to that alley—"

"Shut up!" Axel punched Demyx's arm. "He doesn't need to hear about that shit!"

"Hey, hey, Axe. Are you still gonna teach Marluxia a lesson? I am totally in the mood to go all ninja on someone's ass."

"Axel, I would really like to go home." Roxas said boldly, clearly a little mad.

Axel sighed frustrated and punched Demyx's arm again. "Alright, let's go, Roxy."

* * *

><p>The ride home was silent aside from the radio. It was when they finally pulled into Roxas's driveway that Axel tried to explain himself. He put the car in park and looked at Roxas's profile as Roxas refused to turn and look him in the eye.<p>

"Is it the other guys you're mad about? I swear Rox, they didn't mean anything. It's not like I would ever cheat on you with one of them, no matter how long you don't put out."

No matter how he tried to stifle it, Roxas couldn't help but laugh a little at Axel's idea of romance. Axel's face brightened when he saw Roxas laugh. It was just enough to break the silent tension and both boys were thankful for that. Roxas let out a sigh as he turned to face Axel. "I knew before we started dating that you had been with other guys. It bothers me a little that you shared something like that with someone else, but that really isn't it. It's just…the idea of you looking to start a fight with a guy who tried to kill you. The idea of you doing what gangs do…dealing drugs, fighting. It worries me and then I just get frustrated that I can't do anything about it."

Axel kissed Roxas lightly. "Rox, you're so sweet. Don't worry about all that. We're small time. Not like those gangs you hear about in T.V. specials. We vandalize, drink, smoke pot some times, start a small tussle now and then. Really, we're like the greasers from _The Outsiders_."

Roxas blinked in surprise. "I can't believe it."

"Yeah, we're not hardcore."

"No, I mean, that you read a book." Roxas said with a grin.

Axel snickered. "Saw the movie, anyway." He leaned in to kiss Roxas again, this time more deeply. Roxas wrapped his arms around Axel, clutching his shirt. When Axel pulled away he leant his forehead against Roxas's. "You know, I only didn't tell you because I thought the danger aspect made you kind of hot for me."

Roxas out rightly laughed. "Axel, you're an idiot. I can't believe I like you this much."

* * *

><p>True enough, Axel didn't get hurt again. He got slaps on the wrist for the trouble he caused or bruises from a bar fight now and again. At first, it bothered Roxas, but soon he just enjoyed the story, laughed, and called his boyfriend an idiot. After three months, he grown accustomed to Axel's gang and their shenanigans.<p>

There was only one thing that he couldn't stand. When Axel would come to hang out with him right after the guys and hang all over him, pressuring him for sex. It was an indicator that his friends were giving him plentiful amounts of shit for not having slept with Roxas. Roxas wanted to given to the pleasure often, but he found he just couldn't.

"Roxas, why don't you just sleep with him." Kairi asked one day as they sat in café with Sora.

"Well, the thing is, I want to share that with my first love." Roxas said, cursing how much he sounded like a teenage girl. "I mean, how can you know in only three months?"

"It's not about time. It's about feelings. I slept with my boyfriend after just a month. Because I knew I loved him and that he loved me." Kairi said nonchalantly; however both boys spit out their drink.

"You have a boyfriend?" Sora yelled.

"Uh, well, yeah. I didn't tell you this because I didn't know how, but…I am dating Demyx." Kairi admitted.

"How did you even meet him?" Roxas asked in surprise.

"You guys were both busy so I thought I would go check out that place you talk about so much, Rox. Where Axel took you for your first date. So I found Demyx walking out of the sports bar. I didn't even know he was Axel's friend. But he makes me laugh. He's just goofy." Kairi beamed.

"Wow." Roxas muttered.

"You know, speaking of Axel, there was something I wanted to ask you, Rox. I keep forgetting. But the gang is really harmless, right? So how did Axel get stabbed?" Kairi quirked her head in confusion.

Roxas opened his mouth to answer, but bite his lip nervously instead. He didn't know.


	5. The Delinquent's Bad Night

**A/N: **I took this chapter down for a bit because I had left a part in first person by mistake. Obviously, this is a third person fic so it made no sense. I am working on a new chapter with Axel's trial though so it looks like it will be up within the next two weeks. Review if you have the time please. I do not own Kingdom Hearts. **BEWARE**: Character death and violence in this chapter.

It was not much later the week after Kairi asked about Axel's mishap that Axel found his way over to Roxas's. Axel had taken to just walking into his boyfriend's house. His parents were almost never home, both busy working fulfilling careers, and Roxas had stated many times the door was always unlocked so there was no point in making him run down the stairs to answer. Axel had been with Demyx prior to making his way over to Roxas's. Naturally, he had been told in detail about how much tail Demyx was getting.

He pounced on to Roxas's bed like a cat, causing the boy who had been reading prior to put down his book. Axel leaned in for a greeting kiss, but Roxas turned his head pointedly. "Whoa." Axel said in surprise, backing away. "That was pretty icy. Did I fuck up?"

"Kind of...Not really. I'm just not in the mood." Roxas bit his lip nervously. Broaching the subject in a natural manner seemed impossible. It had happened months ago. Of course, he didn't want to seem like he was harping on it to Axel, but the question weighed heavily on his mind.

"Roxy, tell me what's up. You usually at least give me a kiss before reminding me about your chastity belt." Axel examined Roxas's face for any clue.

"I don't have a chastity belt." Roxas glared. When Axel showed no sign of letting it drop, he sighed. "Axe, you know I'm over it, I really am...but why would someone stab you?"

"That?" Axel said taken aback. He scratched his head, contemplating how to word his answer. "It's like this: the gang had a dispute one day. It started with this guy, Marluxia. I haven't seen him since we've been together, but he was sick of the," Axel made air quotes with his finger, "'kiddy' shit we did. He said he wanted more. He wanted a profit. Said he met his guy, Vexen, who I guess cooked up some pretty hard shit in his free time. He wanted us to start dealing. Now, Marluxia was insane, okay. If someone else had submitted the idea, we might have thought of it, but not this guy. I was the first to say no way. Xemnas, he dismissed it pretty quick after I spoke up. I even talked a lot of the guys out of it. Marluxia ended up going off on his own with some of the more edgy members. I thought it was the last time I would see any of them. But Marluxia was a little more pissed off than I thought he was. He found me and he said he was going to get revenge for ruining his plans. So we fought. That's when it happened. If Demyx hadn't been walking by, I'd have been screwed." Axel shrugged trying to make his story sound lighter. "That's how the shit hits the fan sometimes, I guess."

"You could be dead." Roxas almost whispered hollowly.

"Yeah, I guess." Axel ran a larged hand through his head. "But listen, babe, I'm not. I'm just fine and I don't plan on seeing any of those nut jobs ever agian. Fair enough?"

Roxas wrapped his arms around Axel's neck tightly, desperately as if he was anchoring Axel to life. "Promise?"

"Yeah. Promise." Axel gave Roxas a peck on the head.

This is when Roxas backed away to give Axel the greeting he hadn't gotten early. He kissed the redhead shyly at first, but Axel deepened the kiss until they were going at it like the horney teenagers they were. Axel's hands slid from Roxas's back to inside the tight jeans the blond gallavanted around in to give the ass he spent so much time staring at a firm squeeze. In response, Roxas moved his kiss from Axel's lips to the pale skin of his neck, nipping. While he left marks on Axel's neck his hands explored the ridges of Axel's abs before deciding he wanted a better look at said abs. He tugged at Axel's shirt, his silent way of asking the older boy to shed his clothing, but Axel refused to remove his hands from Roxas's boxers. When the quick hands seemed to pull at Roxas's pants, the younger boy pulled the quick hands out. "No." He panted sternly.

"Why not?" Axel groaned. "Don't you want to be with me?"

"I do!" Roxas protested. "It's not about that. I love dating you Axel. I just want to be absolutely sure before we go that far."

"Sure of what?" Axel asked heatedly. "Are you saying you don't care about me enough?"

"Don't act so high and mighty! It's not like you've said 'I love you.' And you know I'm really not sure I do _love_ you Axel. I like you, I care about you, I would be devastated if anything were to happen to you. Love is a big step though, Axe. I feel like I would know if I felt it."

"You take all the time you need to figure that out, Candy Striper. You call me when you are sure." Axel ground out before leaving with the slam of a door.

Roxas threw his long forgotten book against a wall before pulling his knees into his chest. He leaned his head on his knees and tried to make himself small. He hadn't meant it like that. He did care about Axel. He just couldn't convey how much. Maybe it was love. He did feel like his heart was being ripped out when Axel glared at him with so much resentment.

* * *

><p>Axel had decided to go downtown. In his efforts to vent his rage and forget his fight with Roxas he thought it would be the perfect idea to go to a bar that he knew served minors. There someone was bound to start shit and he would get his opportunity to vent his rage. However, he never got to that bar.<p>

He was walking through a shadier part of town when a familiar voice broke his train of thoughts. "My, my. If it isn't Axel. And here I thought I had already done away with you. You're one stubborn bastard." Axels turned to see the owner of the haunting voice. There he was, just as Axel had thought. Marluxia.

Axel smirked daringly at the pink haired man. "Yeah, I've been called that. But where's the fun in life if you just take whatever it throws at you. Kinda fun to get your way, huh, Kujo?"

"My point exactly. Which is why I am still livid about you ruining my effort to get my way."

Axel just shrugged, still smirking. "Not my fault you're fucking nuts man. You don't have the charisma to get the guys to follow you. And that's one hell of an insult considering half of 'em don't even know what 'charisma' means."

Marluxia's eyes narrowed in anger. They stayed there like that for a moment. Eyes locked. One conveying pure malicious intent while the other was seemingly care free. On the inside though, Axel was petrified. He knew this wouldn't end well. He must have shown his fear to some extent because Marluxia broke out in a smirk. As he pulled a switch balde from his pocket, he charged the red head. "This time you had better die!"

Axel just narrowly dodged, his baggy shirt tearing on the knife. "Fuck, Marluxia. Can't you just drop it?"

"Nice hickeys, Axel. Maybe I'll fuck your lover at your funeral." Marluxia laughed heartily, throwing his head back.

Axel took the opportunity to punch him in the solar plexis. "He wouldn't touch you with a ten foot poll."

Maluxia coughed, falling to his knee. As he stood up with some difficulty, he began to his maniacal laughter anew. "Get mad, Axel. I wouldn't want this to be too easy. It'd be boring."

"If you know what's good for you, you'll leave me and my boyfriend alone." Axel turned his back to Marluxia to begin on his way. However, he knew better than to drop his guard completely. When Marluxia charged again with his blade, Axel was able to move quick enough to prevent what could have been a fatal wound. He turned around as he heard the pink haired man's war cry, moving to his right. Marluxia tore open only the flesh of his side, but Axel was able to catch the knife weilding hand, crushing the wirst until it released the weapon. With a long leg, he kicked Marluxia away to give himself time to pick up the knife. "Are you done now?" Axel asked spinning the knife in his hand.

"Not by a long shot." Marluxia shot up from the ground with a butterfly knife he had been hiding his back pocket. If he had hit Axel, he would have stabbed him in the lung. However, Axel retaliated as a reflex. With his much longer arms, he beat Marluxia. Blood poured from the man's body in a manner that seemed more grotesque than normal bleeding. The metalic scent of blood was over powering. It wasn't long before the street looked very much like a horror scene.

"Shit, shit, shit." Axel muttered running his hands through his hair. He called an ambulance, but he knew it was too late.

* * *

><p>Roxas was still upset from his fight with Axel the next day. He hadn't heard from his fiery haired boyfriend in a whole day. Roxas frowned at his phone. Usually, Axel texted him quite regularly throughout the day. He thought it had been due to his fight. When a restricted number called him, he answered out of pure curiousity. When he was told from a recording it was a jail and his phone call was subject to monitoring, he rolled his eyes. Axel had done something stupid.<p>

"Axel, don't you have someone you aren't fighting with to bail you out?" Roxas asked, irritated.

"Roxas...I really just wanted to hear your voice." Axel chuckled nervously. "I forgot we were fighting."

The uneasy nature of Axel's tone put Roxas on edge. He had never heard fear in Axel's voice. It was horrifying. "Axel...are you okay?"

"I killed someone. The thought is still kind of crazy. Marluxia is dead and it's all my fault. I don't think anybody believes me, but I know you will. I didn't mean to kill him. He came after me. I didn't wanna fight, y'know."

"Oh my god," Roxas whispered, covering his mouth. "Axel, I believe you. You have to make sure they know! You can plea self-defense! Y-you can't go to prison."

"My dad's already called his lawyers. But I dunno what's gonna happen. Roxy, I just wanted you to know, I'm sorry. I only got so mad when you said you didn't know if you loved me because I know I love you."

Roxas knew then. He had always been in love with Axel. He was just afraid that Axel wouldn't return his feelings so he kept them bottled up. At the idea of never seeing the older boy again, Roxas found he wasn't afraid to say what he felt. "I love you too. I promise it will be okay."

"Yeah." Axel agreed mindlessly, but Roxas noted how hopeless he sounded.


End file.
